Despues de la lluvia sale el sol Oneshot NaLu
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: Natsu se había vuelto un alcohólico por culpa de Lissana, golpeaba a Lucy, la hacía sufrir, pero, un día reacciono y la relación entre ellos cambio. Dejando algo que los uniría por siempre, algo que crecía en el vientre de la rubia, pero aun así, tendrían que seguir sufriendo para poder estar juntos. Oneshot NaLu. Por favor denle una oportunidad :D


**Oneshot NaLu:  
"Después de la lluvia, sale el sol" **

**~*Diario de Lucy*~**

¿Cuántas noches hasta la madrugada sola llorando en mi habitación me he quedado? ¿Cuantas lágrimas he derramado por ti? ¿Cuantas veces nuestras peleas terminaron en golpes? Después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?, no soy nada tuyo, entiéndelo, quiero vivir, por favor. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que me he dado cuenta de que soy solo tu juguete, Natsu por favor, tengo miedo, tú me lo das, lo único que puedo hacer es callar, cada día normal en nosotros es discutir, recibir golpes, llorar y perdonarnos, nuestra amistad se rompió hace ya bastante tiempo, Natsu. Quiero vivir, callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad, ya no puedo ir Asia atrás, todo esto será un mal día en nuestras vidas, si pudiera cambiar algo de nuestro pasado, daría todo lo que fuera para que volvieses a ser el mismo de antes, el mismo Natsu sonriente y feliz de siempre, no el Natsu de ahora, el adicto al alcohol. Lissana te ha cambiado mucho, por su culpa te estoy perdiendo, mejor dicho te perdí. Natsu déjame ir. Ya no callare, no puedo resistirlo más, nos has hecho mucho daño a Happy tanto como a mí. El maquillaje no puede tapar aquellos moretones o aquellas graves heridas que me has hecho. No más, no confiare en nadie más así como lo he hecho contigo, las personas pueden cambiar con el tiempo, le has hecho mucho daño a Happy, el ya no te puede ni ver. Por eso él se vendrá conmigo, aremos nuestra vida de nuevo, Happy es lo único que me queda. El único en el que puedo confiar.

Allí estaba yo, acostada en mi cama abrasada a Happy, ambos llorábamos, Natsu había vuelto a casa alcoholizado, habíamos discutido, si, como siempre, pero todo salió mal, nos ha pegado, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez con más intensidad que antes, intente proteger al pobre minino, termine siendo golpeada mucho más que él, más fuerte y doloroso, prefería mil veces que me golpee a mí que a Happy. Por suerte él ya se había ido, ¿A dónde? No lo sé, pero con tal de no volver a verle mejor. Le había curado las heridas al pequeño minino y lo había abrasado hasta que se quedase dormido, el sufría en silencio como yo. Me importaba mucho más el que yo misma. Poco a poco me acercaba a mi baño, mis manos estaban llenas de moretones y mi pie tenía una cicatriz de una cortada, aquella que él me hiso al empujarme contra la mesa, un florero se calló y me corto. Me mire al espejo, cada día estaba peor, tenía un pequeño corte en mi labio superior del lado derecho, mis ojos ojerosos e hinchados de tanto llorar, mi ojo derecho tenía un gran moretón, mi mejilla izquierda estaba un poco cortada, también tenía un corte en mi ceja izquierda y un moretón arriba de esta, no lo soportaba más, ya no podía ser usada de aquella manera, estaba ciega, ciega de amor por él, y por eso no veía que sufría.

-Lucy…- llamo la voz de Erza a mi lado, me había quedado dormida en mi cama, ella me miraba con lastima, me incorpore en la cama y al verme casi grita, llevaba semanas sin verme, así que ella no sabía nada de lo que yo estaba sufriendo- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- pregunto preocupada, yo desvié mi mirada dolida.

-prefiero no hablar de eso- ella negó y se sentó a mi lado, me corrió algunos mechones de mi rostro para luego abrasarme con fuerza.

-por algo soy tu amiga, Lucy, cuéntame- susurro, le correspondí aquel abrazo con fuerza.

Le explique a Erza todo. De principio a fin, al escuchar aquello se quedó quieta y sorprendida. No podía creer que Natsu me haya echo aquello. Pero esa era la triste y dura realidad. Para sacarme de mis lamentos me obligo a ir hacia el gremio con ella. Pero fue mala idea. Todos estaban preocupados por mí, y al verme de aquella manera tan lamentable había empeorado todo. Pero gracias a Erza ellos entendieron que no quería hablar de aquello. Lissana y Natsu estaban juntos, comiendo y riendo. Los observaba perdida, antes todo era alrevez, yo era quien reía a su lado. Lo observe callada mientras comía junto con Happy. Últimamente estábamos comiendo muy poco a causa de nuestra depresión. Natsu volteo y me miro. Sus ojos me miraban con pena y arrepentimiento. Happy se percató de la mirada de Natsu. Él se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. El miedo se dominó de mí y de Happy, el me abrazo enseguida acurrucándose en mi pecho. Lo abrase con fuerza mientras mirábamos como caminaba hacia nosotros. Erza se levantó de golpe y se paró enfrente nuestro.

-ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos- le dijo enfrentándolo, el la miro de mala manera.

-¿por qué? Yo hago lo que se me da la gana- Erza estaba a punto de sacar su espada. Pero Gray la detuvo. Erza le había contado todo lo que yo y entendía a la perfección el por qué no quería ver a Natsu.

-ya Erza detente- le ordeno, ella asintió con odio- me llevare a Lucy de aquí... Luego de eso has lo que quieras- el camino hasta mí y me extendió su mano, se la acepte lo más rápido posible.

Gray me obligo a acompañarlo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Happy estuvo todo ese tiempo acurrucado en mí. Gray intentaba animarme, pero nada. Él era tan amable conmigo. No quería que me tuviese lastima, sabía que lo hacía para animarme. Siempre había estado allí para ayudarme, le quería, pero como un hermano, eso era todo. Mis sentimientos por Natsu eran mucho más fuertes. Gray me hablaba de los trabajos que últimamente estuvieron haciendo mientras yo no estaba, y recientemente, habían terminado uno, me había traído un pequeño recuerdo, un collar con un caracol, lo había comprado pensando en mí, lo mire con cariño y casi llorando, el me lo coloco y le agradecí, ese collar era tan lindo, y parecía haberle costado bastante, el caracol era de oro, junto a la cadena. Gray era una de las pocas personas que me entendía, no quería perderle, mis amigos eran todo lo que me quedaba, los únicos que me ayudaban en momentos difíciles, como Gray estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Por primera vez en semanas se me ocurrió sonreír, se sentía bien cambiar un poco el aire. Pero eso no duraría mucho, Happy y yo habíamos decidido abandonar la ciudad cuando se nos presentase la oportunidad.

-valla hasta que decidiste sonreír, ya me estaba dando por vencido, Lucy- Gray me dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas mientras nos extendía a Happy y a mi unos helados, el pequeño minino estaba hambriento así que lo agarro de inmediato.

-gracias- susurre- gracias por todo, Gray- él se sentó a mi lado y me dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza.

-tonta, sabes que eres alguien especial para mí y para Erza, eres como nuestra pequeña y caprichosa hermana y sabes que arriamos cualquier cosa con tal de obtener una sonrisa tuya- aquellas palabras me conmovieron, no sé si fue por la idea de irme de la ciudad o tan solo porque tenía ganas de llorar, solo sé que comenzó a sollozar, Gray hiso una mueca asustándose- perfecto ya te he hecho llorar, pero que idiota que soy, la idea era sacarte una sonrisa no hacerte llorar, Erza me matara…- negué con la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos.

-estoy bien, solo que…- le me interrumpió con una carcajada, lo mire mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-tonta, no hables, solo come ese helado que se te derretirá- asentí antes de comenzar a comerlo, Happy ya se lo había terminado- Happy ¿acaso Lucy no te da de comer?- le pregunto Gray sorprendido por la velocidad en que se lo había comido, el minino neo.

-no, no es eso…- dijo bajando la vista, mire mi helado y se lo extendí, el me miro dudoso, pero yo le insistí con la mirada, asintió y lo agarro.

-últimamente hemos estado muy deprimidos, eso es todo, Gray-le dije, el asintió lentamente.

Gray me llevo otra vez asía mi apartamento, tenía miedo de que Natsu volviese a aparecer, haci que mande a Happy con Gray, aunque ellos dos me intentasen convencer de ir con ellos, no quise, tenía que arreglar las cosas con el cueste lo que cueste, estaba harta, harta de todo esto, solo quería ponerle un punto final a esta historia. Apenas entre en mi apartamento me dirigí a mi baño, lo mejor sería darme una relajante ducha, últimamente estaba estresada, me dolía todo mi cuerpo al moverme, me sentía casada. La ducha me relajo mucho, al instante en el que termine de cambiarme caí en mi cómoda cama dormida. Mi cuerpo reclama descansar, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque era tan solo las tres de la tarde la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada. Mejor dicho, desde hacía ya varios días que no descansaba. Quería escapar de la realidad, y aquella era la mejor manera, soñaba con que todo eso nunca hubiese pasado, y que Natsu sea el mismo de siempre, alegre, torpe e inútil, cariñoso, infantil y sobreprotector. Ese Natsu del cual yo me había enamorado, el cual me había hecho caer en la tentación y el deseo, ese Natsu quien no era un alcohólico. Desde un principio supe que tenía que hacer algo, Lissana poco a poco lo estaba cambiando, pero, me quede callada, viendo como el Natsu que tanto amaba se arruinaba su vida. Llore en sueños, descargándome de todo aquel dolor que él me provocaba. Uno de estos días estaba segura que le devolvería cada una de las cosas que me ha hecho, solo tendría que esperar. Tenía frio, había olvidado taparme, temblaba y lloraba abrasada a mi almohada. Sentí las sabanas deslizarse por mis pies hasta taparme los hombros, abrí pesadamente mis ojos, y lo vi a él, su mirada llena de dolor y arrepentimiento, sus ojos llorosos, esta vez no olía a alcohol, me asuste, pero no intente esconderme, me incorpore en la cama y lo mire fijamente, el rostro de Natsu estaba pálido y ojeroso, demostraba lo arrepentido que estaba. El examino cada fracción de mi rostro, alzo una mano y la extendió hacia mi mejilla, cerré fuertemente mis ojos, con miedo, pero, sentí su frio tacto sobre mi mejilla lastimada, con su pulgar la acaricio suavemente, sus manos temblaban, abrí los ojos lentamente, el lloraba en silencio mientras me miraba lleno de arrepentimiento. Levante una mano dudosa, la acerque a su rostro y la coloque detrás de su cabeza, poco a poco lo atraje asía mi para abrasarlo. Consuelo. Eso era lo único que necesitábamos el uno del otro. Natsu me abrazo con fuerza, no quería soltarme, mucho sufrimiento había pasado ya gracias a él. Y el también sufría por dentro.

-perdóname…- susurro- Lucy, perdóname- me separe de él y asentí con la cabeza.

-sí, Natsu- le conteste, el me miro a los ojos.

-todo esto fue culpa de ella… si tan solo yo no hubiese sido tan estúpido…- sabía que él no mentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos, él no era capaz de mentirme.

-lo se…- susurre, el me volvió a abrasar de golpe.

El daño ya estaba hecho, el tiempo no podía ir hacia atrás, solo había una oportunidad para todo. Natsu me volvió a mirar a los ojos, me acaricio la mejilla y me beso de golpe, en aquel instante todo paso muy rápido, todo se volvió borroso para mí, lo único que sabía era que quería entregarme a él, solo a él. Aquellas sensaciones aún seguían allí, podía sentir aquellos besos que me daba, sus caricias, el pacer de tenerlo junto a mí, como se me erizaba el bello de la nuca al rozar nuestra piel. Eso era todo entre ese torbellino borroso. Pero, me desperté sabiendo solo una cosa, Natsu y yo habíamos hecho algo, algo muy íntimo e importante. Él estaba a mi lado, durmiendo, se le veía feliz, por primera vez en semanas lo veía tranquilo, sereno. Poco a poco las imágenes de lo que había pasado se ordenaban en mi cabeza, estaba desorientada, pero aun así, me acurruque en su pecho, tan cálido y acogedor, el me abrazo en sueños. Recordé su cálida sonrisa y la felicidad que tuvo al decir mi nombre… reaccione enseguida, lo que habíamos hecho estaba mal, Lissana… Lissana me mataría, si se llegara a enterar que le había arrebatado a Natsu no lo toleraría, se volvería loca. Natsu se levantó a mi lado, me cubrí con las sabanas mientras lo veía levantarse y vestirse, mientras se colocaba la remera me miro de reojo. Aquella mirada infantil suya había vuelto, me hiso tan feliz ver por un momento que el antiguo Natsu no se había muerto. Él se me acerco y se sentó en la cama, acaricio mis cabellos rubios con cuidado y me sonrió, negué con la cabeza desviando mi mirada.

-Lissana…- susurre, el bajo la vista y suspiro.

-Lucy, esto queda entre los dos, Lissana últimamente no está bien de salud, más que nada, de salud mental, no quiero hacerle daño terminando con ella, así que lo nuestro solo lo sabremos nosotros dos, Gray y Erza- asentí lentamente, sabía que Lissana había enloquecido durante un trabajo al ver como casi mataban a sus hermanos, eso sería lo mejor para los dos.

-¿nosotros que relación…?- deje la pregunta incompleta, era una estúpida al preguntar es, ya estaba súper claro que lo había perdonado y que lo nuestro no era simple amistad, si no que amantes desde ahora.

-tonta- se burló Natsu sonriéndome, me beso suavemente antes de levantarse.

-Natsu… ¿Por qué nos has hecho eso a Happy y a mí?- le pregunte, el bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos en forma de puños.

-Lissana se ha querido suicidar, me he vuelto loco, me había escondido tras el alcohol, al estar bajo sus efectos no me daba cuenta el daño que les provocaba, pero he reaccionado, Lucy, casi te pierdo, a ti y a Happy que son todo lo que tengo, sabes… ya no tienes que dejar la ciudad…- lo mire sorprendida me levante de la cama enrollándome en la sabana.

-¿Cómo lo has…?- pregunte, él se dio vuelta y me miro fijo.

-me lo ha contado Erza…- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por aquella puerta.

Si Natsu había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, el mismo tonto de siempre, solo cuando estábamos los dos en mi casa, el gremio apenas hablábamos, y si lo hacíamos era muy poco, Lissana nos vigilaba todo el tiempo, aun así, mi depresión seguía, porque todavía Natsu bebía, no tanto como antes, pero si llegaba ebrio a casa, pero no me hacía nada, eso lo agradecía. Happy todavía tenía miedo, a mí se me estaba pasando poco a poco, las cicatrices que me había dejado seguían allí, mis moretones desaparecían lentamente, pero mis heridas del corazón no sanaban del todo, una parte de mi tenía miedo a que el volviese a ser esa bestia de antes, y la otra decía que todo estaría bien, no sabía a cuál creer. Happy y yo comíamos tanto hasta reventar ahora, antes apenas comíamos a causa de la depresión. Natsu estaba casi siempre estresado por culpa de Lissana, le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía cansado, muy pocas veces él y yo nos quedábamos hablando hasta tarde. Cada día que pasaba nuestra antigua vida volvía, estábamos planeando a ser el primer trabajo con buena paga que se nos cruzase en el camino, estaríamos otra vez unidos como antes. Si el mes había pasado con normalidad, pero… algo en mi cambiaba, mi apetito y mis contantes mareos, en esa época del año era común, ya estábamos en invierno, en invierno se come mucho más y gracias a estar estresada – o eso creía yo- tenia esos mareos, de vez en cuando vomitaba, pero era por comer de más. Pero, aparte de todo aquello, me había dado hacia muy poco tiempo cuenta de que mi periodo se había retrasado, estábamos a mitad del mes, y todavía no pasaba nada. Los demás síntomas se los conté a Natsu, estaba preocupado, pero no le daba importancia. Por quien debería preocuparse más en esos momentos era por Lissana, la cual sospechaba de nosotros. En esta primera semana del mes, Natsu había intentado estar todo el tiempo que podía con Lissana, me notaba cansada y quería dejarme descansar. Estando yo sola, en mi casa podía concentrarme en mi misma, cuando me estaba probando algo de ropa me había dado cuenta de que algunos pantalones nuevos me quedaban pequeños, me miraba en el espejo y note que mi estómago estaba duro, había subido de peso, sospeche de algo, pero eso no podía ser posible, si él y yo nunca habíamos tenido… me acorde de aquella noche hacía un mes atrás, eso no podía ser posible. Tenía que confirmarlo, por eso me cambie lo más rápido posible y Salí corriendo hacia la casa de Polyushka-san, ella podría ayudarme, estaba segura. Al llegar ella me intento echar, pero le insistí tanto que término haciéndome pasar, le conté todo lo que me sucedía, o más bien lo que sospechaba, ella me reviso detenidamente, pero, se quedó asombrada. Aquella noticia fue muy fuerte, no estaba preparada para escucharla. Había intentado no ser tan directa para no dañar mis sentimientos a la hora de decírmelo.

-Lucy… no sé cómo te lo tomaras pero, tu… estas embarazada, de ocho semanas- salte de mi asiento, entonces todo lo que había pensado era cierto. Pero… ¿Cómo se lo diría a los demás? ¿Cómo aria para mantener a un niño? Apenas era una adolescente, no sabía nada acerca de como criar a un niño.

-gracias- le susurre, ella me miro con lastima.

- creo que será mejor decírselo a Makarov- asentí lentamente, si lo mismo pensaba yo.

Camine con cuidado por las calles y sin darme cuenta llegue al gremio, entre despreocupadamente, Natsu estaba junto a Lissana, quien no se la veía de humor. Me toque el vientre y negué con la cabeza, mejor esperaría el momento apropiado para decírselo. Una parte de mi estaba preocupada, pero la otra, estaba contenta por aquella noticia, Erza y Jellal estaban juntos, cuando no, siempre se la pasaban juntos. Gray no se encontraba, Levy estaba leyendo y no quería molestarle. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué había ido al gremio. Camine despacio y con cuidado hacia Lissana, no sabía el por qué, pero quería hablar con ella. Se volteo y me miro, forcé una sonrisa. Se la veía muy mal, Mirajane estaba internada junto a Elfeman, ella lo debía de estar pasando realmente mal, allí entendí lo que Natsu había querido decirme con que mantengamos lo nuestro en secreto, pero, gracias a aquello, gracias a mi embarazo ya no lo podíamos ocultar. Un hijo, seria mucha la carga para nosotros. Y más seria la carga de decirle a Lissana lo nuestro y lo del pequeño niño. Ella me miro con odio, en mi interior yo también la odiaba, tanto como ella a mí, ella había llevado a Natsu a hacerme todo aquello, y por eso y mucho más la odiaba. Llegue junto a ellos y, a propósito abrase por detrás a Natsu fingiendo una gran sonrisa. Cosa que había hecho enojar más a la albina.

-Natsuu, tengo que hablar contigo- le dije fingiendo un tono alegre de voz. Me separe de él, me miro confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías descansando- negué con la cabeza, el odio de Lissana hacia mi presencia era cada vez mayor.

-he dicho que tengo algo que hablar contigo, y es muy importante- le insistí infantilmente, mire a Lissana y le sonreí- Lissana, ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

-bien, ¿tu?, últimamente estabas decaída- yo me reí y asentí.

-sí, pero ya ha pasado, cuéntame, ¿Cómo están las cosas?- ella sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa

-bien, mañana le darán el permiso para salir del hospital a mis hermanos- asentí con la cabeza aun sonriendo, Natsu me miraba precavido.

-que bien, diles que les mando saludos- ella asintió lentamente, el maestro había aparecido en ese instante y me llamo, lo intente ignorar

-Lucy, te llaman- me dijo Natsu con cierto tono odioso de voz, lo mire con mala cara y asentí.

-nos vemos luego, Lissana espero que sigas estando bien, mucha suerte mañana- ella asintió sonriente.

Camine hacia el maestro insultando a Lissana de todas las formas posibles, no podía tolerar en verla tan divertida con Natsu, y no podía tolerar verlo a Natsu comportándose de aquella manera con ella. El maestro me comenzó a guiar hacia afuera del gremio. Recién todas las preocupaciones sobre el embarazo me invadieron, no estaba lista, no podía ser madre, apenas tenía diecisiete años, o eso aparentaba, mentalmente seguía teniendo aquella edad, tenía miedo. ¿Qué aria yo con el niño? ¿Cómo lo criaría? ¿Y si había complicaciones durante el embarazo? ¿Si perdía le vida en el parto? Es más, había estado tomando junto con Erza una noche antes de enterarme de aquello. No sabía cómo cuidarme, había tantos riesgos y complicaciones que tenía miedo de perderlo. El maestro se paró enfrente de la entrada y me miro.

-Lucy… ¿tú sabes lo que esto significa para ti?- asentí lentamente- este tema es muy delicado, tendrás que tener cuidado a la hora de decírselo a Lissana- volví a asentir, lo sabía.

-tengo miedo- susurre- no sé cómo decírselo a Lissana- el maestro me miro y suspiro.

-deja que yo se lo diga. Lucy, vete a casa a descansar, no pasara nada, te lo aseguro, todo saldrá bien, estaremos ayudándolos en esto- asentí mientras veía al maestro volver a entrar al gremio.

Camine hacia el centro del pueblo distraída en mis pensamientos, con mis miedos a flor de piel, tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía si Natsu seguiría conmigo después de aquello, tenía miedo a que me dejase, sola con aquel niño. Lo conocía, él era capaz de todo. Debía decírselo cuanto antes, para evitar más sufrimiento. Camine por el parque que había enfrente de mi apartamento, me senté bajo el árbol observando mi alrededor, atraje mis rodillas hacia mi pecho. Observe a los niños correr y divertirse. Jugaban alegres. Una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se tropezó y cayó al suelo raspándose la rodilla. Me levante de golpe y corrí a socorrerla.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte agachándome a su lado, ella me miro, estaba llorando, observe su rodilla, tenía un raspón.

-me duele…- me dijo, busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón una bandita, siempre llevaba algunas enzima por Happy, se vivía lastimando.

-descuida, no es más que un simple raspón- le dije colocándole la bandita- ya está, con esto te curaras, le dedique una gran sonrisa.

-muchas gracias onee-chan- me devolvió aquella sonrisa, una señora corría hacia nosotras.

-Roset, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto agachándose a mi lado, me miro y sonrió- muchas gracias por asistir a mi hija, ella es tan torpe- me dijo la señora, me reí y asentí mientras me levantaba.

-no es nada, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas- ella alzo a la niña y se levantó. Me observo detenidamente.

-serás una buena madre- dijo señalando mi vientre con su cabeza, me sonroje y apoye mi mano.

-no sé si podré hacerlo- susurre, ella rio.

-¿De cuánto estas?- pregunto, me sonroje aún más.

-ocho semas, me acabo de enterar- ella rio.

-con una barriga así yo ya me hubiese enterado haría ya mucho tiempo- le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Lucy!- levante la vista, Natsu me sonreía desde la puerta de mi apartamento y me saludaba con la mano.

-lo siento, tengo que irme, hasta luego- la salude antes de salir corriendo.

-adiós Onee-chan- me saludo la pequeña, me di vuelta y la salude con la mano.

Corrí hacia Natsu, quien me sonreía desde la puerta de mi apartamento, lo abrase de golpe, me correspondió aquel abraso enseguida. Le dedique un suave y tierno beso en los labios, el sonrió y me lo devolvió. Abrí la puerta y entramos. Era el momento indicado para decírselo, camine hacia adentro de mi departamento y me acosté en la cama mirando el techo, él se sentó a mi lado y me comenzó a acariciar el cuello con sus dedos. Suspire y lo mire a los ojos, se recostó a mi lado y me abraso.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunto acercando sus labios a mi cuello. Trague todo el aire que pude y me arme de valor.

-¿Natsu, alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos?- él se sorprendió por mi pregunto.

-no lo sé, siento que todavía soy muy joven- me decepcione, aquellas palabras me dolieron en cierto sentido, estaba segura de que el me dejaría-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me di vuelta y lo mire a los ojos, agarre su mano y la coloque en mi vientre.

-vas…- dude un momento, el me insistió con la mirada, estaba nerviosa- vas a ser padre, Natsu- la noticia le callo de golpe, se levantó de la cama apartando bruscamente su mano de mi vientre.

-¿q-que?- pregunto atontado, me senté a su lado y asentí lentamente, me sonroje y baje la mirada decepcionada.

-estoy embarazada, Natsu, lo siento- él se quedó quieto a mi lado, su rostro había empalidecido, comenzó a llorar en silencio, apreté mis manos en forma de puños fuertemente. Natsu reacciono y me abrazo de golpe.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, esta es la mejor noticia que pude recibir en años, Lucy, gracias- su voz temblaba, me abrazo con más fuerza contra su pecho, escuche como comenzaba a sollozar junto conmigo.

-te amo- le susurre sorprendiéndolo.

-y yo, tonta- me beso la cabeza tiernamente, lo abrase con más fuerza.

Hacía ya varias semanas de aquella noticia, Natsu se había vuelto muy sobreprotector y se preocupaba por todo, no podía hacer nada por mí misma, me había prohibido ir al gremio, el maestro iba a visitarme de vez en cuando, en su última visita había decidido ya contárselo a Lissana. Ya que ella había mejorado notablemente, Natsu me había dicho que rompería con ella para así poder estar los dos juntos, tranquilos. Una parte de mí se sentía mal por aquello, pero la otra se sentía realmente feliz de poder estar junto a él. Erza y los demás molestaban a Natsu preguntándole que me había pasado, siempre le inventaba alguna excusa para que les diera. Tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo. Loki desde que se había enterado me vivía llevando regalos. Una mañana me levante y abrigue, estaba decidida a salir un rato, hacía ya varios semas que no salía. Me abrigue ya que estaba nevando. Mi estómago había crecido, apenas había podido serrar la campera. Agarre mi cartera y Salí. Quise ir a comprar algunas cosas. Natsu se había esforzado al máximo junto con Happy en los trabajos para traer dinero, aunque vivía trayendo en cantidades extraordinarias pero para él era muy poco. Camine directo hacia la tienda de ropa infantil, mire la vidriera con curiosidad, todavía no podía a saber que sería mi pequeño, pero tenía que estar preparada. Entre observando todo detenidamente. Decidí comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría al nacer él bebe. Un biberón, chupete, babero y algo de ropa. Al salir camine un poco por las calles antes de volver hacia mi apartamento. Natsu había prometido comprar la cuna y demás. Quería ir hacia el gremio y contarle a Erza, pero Natsu no me dejaría. Erza era mi mejor amiga, ella era quien me apoyaba más que nadie. Saque las llaves para abrir la puerta y entrar hacia el apartamento.

-¡Lucy!- la voz de Lissana me sobresalto, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mire hacia la derecha, ella caminaba enfadada hacia mí.

-h-hola Lissana, ¿Qué ha p-pasado?- forcé una sonrisa, su mirada me dio miedo.

-Lucy Heartfilia, nunca te lo perdonare- se paró enfrente mío y me pego una cachetada, ella estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te he hecho?- pregunte, pero conseguí que me empujase contra la puerta.

-me has quitado todo lo que tenía, eres una estúpida, me has quitado a Natsu, mi único sustento, ¿hace cuánto tiempo ustedes eran amantes a mis espaldas?- me grito, la mire con miedo y negué con la cabeza, me volvió a pegar otra cachetada- e incluso el decidió tener una familia con tigo, cuando prometió hacerlo conmigo- ella me volvía a pegar, descargándose sobre mí, no podía hacer nada, dejaría que se desahogase en mí, aunque le tenía miedo y dolían aquellos golpes, la dejaría hacer lo que ella quisiese conmigo.

-¡Lissana deja a Lucy!- escuche la voz de Erza, mire hacia su dirección, ella corría junto con Natsu, Gray y la pequeña de Wendy.

-Lucy- Natsu susurro mi nombre con miedo.

Me comenzó a resbalar en la puerta hasta quedar sentada llorando. Gray agarro a Lissana y se la llevaron junto con Natsu hacia otro lado, podía escuchar sus insultos y gritos. Erza y Wendy me llevaron hacia adentro de mi apartamento, donde me largue a llorar desconsolada, Lissana me había dado miedo, Wendy curo una herida que me había echo en el ojo cuando me golpeo. Erza me preparo una tasa de chocolate caliente para calmarme. Abrase mi vientre con fuerza mientras ellas me consolaban. Natsu entro junto con Gray a mi apartamento. Camino hacia mí y me abraso con fuerza.

-¿te ha hecho algo?- pregunto asustado, negué con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo esta nuestro…?- dejo la frase incompleta, pero sabía a lo que se refería.

-no le hiso nada, Natsu- susurre, el suspiro aliviado.

-si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo, no hubiese querido imaginar que otras cosas te habría hecho, Lucy- me susurro Erza, me separe de Natsu y asentí- ya ha pasado, Lucy, cálmate- volví a asentir mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-entonces, Natsu dinos el por qué querías que viniésemos- cambio de tema Gray repentinamente, él se sonrojo y me miro.

-bueno….- comenzó a dibujar- Lucy… yo… la noche… nosotros…- suspire pesadamente, Erza lo miro confundido.

-ya ve al punto- se quejó Gray, el asintió.

-ella esta…- supe enseguida lo que quería decir, apoye una mano en su brazo y negué con la cabeza, si lo dejaba seguir no terminaría más, el asintió, mire nerviosa a mis compañeros y les sonreí.

-estoy embarazada, Natsu y yo seremos padres- fui directa. Tan directa que ellos tres empalidecieron enseguida. Pero, al instante Erza y Wendy me agarraron de ambas manos y me miraron con ojos brillosos.

-Lucy felicitaciones- me dijo la pequeña peli azul, le sonreí agradecida, Erza comenzó a llorar de la nada y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Lucy, has crecido- llorisqueaba ella.

-felicitaciones, Lucy- me dijo Gray con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de aquello los días pasaron con normalidad, el gremio entero se había enterado gracias a Happy y habían hecho una fiesta, los meses pasaban rápido, había decidido mudarme con Natsu ya que su casa era mucho más grande que la mía, disfrutábamos cada momento junto. Erza nos había regalado una cuna con doble intención, de ser la madrina del bebe al nacer, fue difícil convencer a Natsu, pero al final cedió, con la condición de que el padrino sea Gray, cosa que me costó aceptar. Erza prácticamente se había instalado en nuestra casa, todos los días iba a visitarnos y pasaba la tarde con nosotros, en la primer ecografía pudieron ver que era una niña, cosa que emociono aún más a Erza, al salir ella saltaba feliz. Todas las noches agradecía por este maravilloso regalo. Natsu me había prometido casarnos una vez que la bebe nazca. El nombre se lo elegiría el, esa había sido mi decisión, le agradecía por todo lo que él había hecho por mí. Me cuidaba como si fuese a desaparecer algún día. Los meses pasaban, estaba adolorida, las patadas de la pequeña eran fuertes, mi cuerpo se sentía agotado, de vez en cuando asistía al gremio. Natsu podía ver el cansancio en mis ojos, estaba ojerosa por no poder dormir bien y muy pálida, aunque me alimentaba parecía que no lo hacía, era como si aquel bebe estuviese consumiéndome poco a poco, pero no le daba importancia. Me la pasaba durmiendo todo el tiempo. Había veces en las que Natsu dormía en el sillón para no molestarme. La fecha de parto se acercaba poco a poco, y yo empeoraba. Todavía puedo recordar perfectamente aquella noche en la que nuestra niña nacía. Una noche de llovizna, estábamos en el hospital, Erza me acompañaba en todo momento. Al llegar los médicos a la habitación me revisaron y prepararon, pero de la nada, mi temperatura comenzó a subir, sudaba y respiraba con dificultad. A los pocos minutos de romper bolsa me desmaye. Tuvieron que hacerme una cesaría de emergencia, lo único que yo recordaba eran los gritos de las enfermeras, las maquinas, el ruido de un bebe llorar, luego todo era borroso y difícil de escuchar, confuso y negro.

* * *

**~*Diario de Natsu*~**

Aquel día el medico salía con la beba, todo el gremio estaba allí y se emocionó al verla, me la entrego muy serio, se supone que los médicos también se alegraban con el nacimiento de un bebe, pero, esto no fue así.

-Natsu, ¿has decidido su nombre?- me pregunto Erza, asentí mientras le sonreía, aquella bebe era idéntica a su madre, aquellos ojos chocolates y el rostro, pero, sus cabellos eran del mismo color que el mío.

-Nashi, ese será su nombre- mis compañeros me miraron alegres, mire al médico algo preocupado por no ver salir a Lucy- ¿y la madre?- pregunte, el negó con la cabeza.

-hubo… complicaciones- me contesto, aquellas palabras me tomaron desprevenido, me quede quieto mirándolo incrédulo- la madre tenía la presión arterial muy alta y, ha tenido otros problemas que la llevaron a caer en coma, lo siento- susurro el médico, Erza agarro a la niña y me obligo a sentarme, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Lucy, la mujer a la que tanto amaba ahora estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

-muchas gracias- susurro Erza sentándose a mi lado- Natsu, todo estará bien, ya verás- me susurro, la mire y asentí lentamente.

Ella me extendió a la niña otra vez, la agarre y la contemple, no había duda alguna, ella era la copia perfecta de su madre, una parte de ella, una parte de mí. Era lo único que me quedaba de ella en ese mismo momento. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella notica, a Nashi la habían dejado salir del hospital a la semana, Erza me había estado ayudando con ella. Todos los días íbamos a visitar a Lucy, le hablaba, los médicos habían dicho que eso la ayudaría, le contaba como crecía Nashi día a día. Hasta donde sabia, Lucy había tenido problemas cerebrales que la llevaron a aquello. Los segundos pasaban, los minutos, las horas, días, semanas, hasta llegar a meses sin ella, mucho más, años. Nashi crecía visitando a su madre internada en el hospital, ella se había perdido sus primeros pasos en el gremio, la primera vez que hablo, su primera palabra había sido _"Mama"_ cosa que a más de uno nos había echo llorar, el gremio sin ella no era lo mismo. Todos los días Erza y yo le contábamos historias sobre Lucy, crecía admirando a su madre, admiraba su valentía y la fuerza de seguir adelante cuando ya todos se daban por vencidos. Llego a formular un raro cariño a ella, ya no iba obligada al hospital, cada vez que la veía le saludaba con naturalidad. Nashi se comportaba exactamente como ella. Era lo único que me quedaba. Todo el gremio repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, que podían ver a Lucy reflejada en ella. Ya habían sido cinco años en los que Lucy había estado en coma, se acercaba poco a poco el sexto cumpleaños de Nashi, lo único que ella quería era pasarla en el hospital, era como si tuviesen un extraño vinculo sin siquiera hablarse. Nashi la quería, quería sentir ese calor maternal a toda costa, y estando junto a su cuerpo frio y pálido podía hacerlo. Ella deseaba tanto como yo que Lucy despertase de su coma, rogaba todas las noches para poder verla, conocerla, saber cómo era la personalidad de su madre. Ella sabía que Lucy la había amado desde el primer momento en el que supo que iba a ser madre. Todas las noches antes de dormir, Nashi me preguntaba como seria si ella estuviese allí, con nosotros dos. Le contestaba siempre lo mismo, tendría sus momentos de madre buena y luego cambiaria a una madre amargada y quejona, la cual me pegaría por ser un idiota como siempre lo Asia, pero, disfrutaría estar con nosotros. Erza, Nashi y yo nos dirigimos a al hospital como de costumbre un mes antes del cumpleaños de Nashi. Los médicos, las enfermeras, todos nos reconocían y nos saludaban. En especial a Nashi, se preguntaban ¿Cómo había echo yo solo para criarla? Pero en realidad no estaba solo, tenía a mis amigos, el gremio, mi familia. El médico que atendía a Lucy se nos acercó casi corriendo y nos obligó a ir hacia la habitación de ella.

-tienen que ver esto- insistía con una gran sonrisa el médico, nosotros nos preguntamos qué era lo que pasaba, y que nadie quería decirnos

Entramos a la habitación lentamente y lo que vimos nos dejó llorando a mí y a Erza, Lucy mantenía sus ojos abiertos, estaba conectada por un respirador, una enfermera le explicaba lo sucedido, ella asentía débilmente, sus cabellos eran largos su piel pálida y ojerosa. Por suerte, su peso seguía siendo normal. Ella me miro y sonrió, una sonrisa débil, cansada, apenas estaba consiente, pero, entendía todo lo que la enfermera le dedica. No pude resistir y me acerque casi corriendo para abrasarla, su cuerpo estaba débil y frágil.

-Lucy- solloce mientras la abrasaba con fuerza- tonta, has estado así pro cinco años, nos has hecho sufrir- le susurraba ella solo asentía con la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-lo… se- susurro, su voz era frágil y áspera.

-Lucy tonta, te has perdido tantas cosas- le dijo Erza mientras le agarraba una mano, ella negó con la cabeza.

-siempre escuchaba aquella dulce voz…. Ella me contaba todo…- formulo forzosamente aquellas palabras, me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos.

-¿te refieres a…?- deje la pregunta incompleta, Nashi nos miraba incrédula y con ojos llorosos, el momento que siempre había deseado por fin había llegado- Lucy, quiero que conozcas a Nashi, nuestra pequeña bebe- le extendí la mano a mi querida hija, ella la acepto caminando hacia mí, la alce y la senté en la cama enfrente de su madre, Lucy comenzó a llorar.

-Nashi…- susurro, la pequeña niña la abraso de golpe llorando desconsoladamente. Por fin, por fin podía estar cerca de su madre, podía hablar con ella, discutir, abrasarla, tocarla.

-mama…- murmuraba ella entre sollozos.

Lucy no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo despierta, solo lo podía estar por unos minutos, pero no nos importaba, aprovechamos todo lo que pudimos aquellos minutos para contarle todo acerca de Nashi. Los primeros días fueron así, parecía que ella y Nashi se estaban llevando de maravilla, el gremio la visitaba de vez en cuando. Luego, pudo mantenerse estable por horas. El día de cumpleaños de Nashi, Lucy había mejorado notablemente, al entrar a su habitación la habíamos visto vacía, pero las enfermeras nos calmaron y nos dijeron que había empezado rehabilitación, tenía que volver a aprender a caminar, la miramos desde la ventana, ella jadeaba e intentaba ponerse de pie, no podía, sus pies temblaban, el medico intentaba ayudarla, agarraba la baranda con fuerza, intento otra vez, pero nada, callo rendida al suelo. El medico la ayudo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, ella miraba decepcionada sus piernas, comenzó a sollozar pegándoselas, quería caminar, lo deseaba, pero sus piernas no respondían. Una enfermera la saco de allí, al salir y vernos se secó al instante las lágrimas. Nashi corrió hacia ella y la abrazo presumiendo que era su cumpleaños, ella la felicito y le dedico como regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas. Aquel día, Erza le había contado que se había casado con Jellal y que tenía un hijo de la misma edad que Nashi, Gray y Juvia se habían casado hacia poco y estaban de luna de miel, Gajeel y Levy se habían comprometido y Wendy y Romeo asían trabajos juntos, pero todo el mundo presentía que ellos dos tenían otra relación. Lissana se había casado con Laxus, si luego de todo su dramatismo había descubierto que en realidad ella estaba enamorada de él. Solo faltábamos nosotros. Quería compartir mi vida con la de ella. En el transcurso del mes ella seguía con rehabilitación, pero nada, sus piernas no reaccionaban. Una noche, después de hablar con el médico, me dirigí a su habitación para despedirme, Erza se había ido con Nashi a su casa. Toque la puerta, pero parecía que ella no había escuchado. Escuche que estaba llorando, la abrí un poco y pude verla, estaba despeinada, sus piernas abiertas, se las golpeaba y las maldecía por no poder caminar, las acomodo como si fuesen partes de un maniquí, apoyo sus rodillas contra su pecho y las abrazo llorando, entre a la habitación y la mire a los ojos.

-¿Por qué… porque no me obedecen?- le preguntaba a la nada, me senté enfrente suyo sobresaltándola.

-Lucy, tranquila, todo lleva su tiempo- ella me miro y me abraso de golpe.

-no quiero esperar más, Natsu quiero irme a casa con Nashi y contigo, quiero estar con los dos, conocerla más, quiero poder salir de esta habitación- negué con la cabeza, le acaricie sus cabellos largos con cuidado.

-Lucy, tu espera- le susurre- te prometo que cuando todo esto termine ambos volveremos a vivir juntos, es más, quiero casarme contigo- se separó de golpe y me miro sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Natsu…- susurro, le sonreí antes de dedicarle un beso brusco, había deseado hacer aquello por mucho tiempo, ella lo correspondió de inmediato. Se separó de mi jadeante.

-te amo- susurre.

-y yo, tonto- me contesto.

La obligue a acostarse en la cama, la ayude a colocar bien sus pies y la tape con cariño, le bese la frente y agarre su mano. De ahora en más no me alejaría de ella. Todo nuestro sufrimiento había quedado atrás. Lucy saldría de esta, volvería a caminar, iría a casa con nosotros y viviríamos con una familia, una muy unida familia. Ese era nuestro deseo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este Oneshot NaLu, se me ocurrió en uno de mis delirios de escritora, mi profesora de Ciudadanía hablaba de la violencia de genero una clase, y por alguna extraña razón comenzó a hablar sobre los estados del coma y demás, estuve en las nubes esa clase así que no preste atención, gracias a las cosas que ella había dicho se me había ocurrido todo esto. Muchas Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
